Future Tense
by teno-hikari
Summary: AU. The more things change, the more they stay the same. In a futuristic Spooner, sorcerer hunter Carrot, finds himself in the middle of a new Spell War and forced to face the demons of his past, most importantly, the demon inside him. carrotxzaha & more
1. chapter 1

Future Tense 

Written by : Teno Hikari  
Idea inspired my good friend Jewel, and co-authored by Lady Douji.

Summary - AU. The more things change, the more they stay the same. In a futuristic Spooner, Sorcerer Hunter Carrot, finds himself in the middle of a new Spell Wars and forced to face the demons of his past. Most importantly, the demon inside him.

Warning - Contains Shounen Ai / Slash / Male pairings. Ratings may go up in future chapters.

-------------------------------------

The year is 2094, the age of Neo-Varne, two thousand years after the Great Spell Wars. It was a clash between two powerful empires, and at the end of the battle, only Famille remained to rule the world of Spooner for several centuries. Heliopolis, a city of science and sorcery, and the new capital of the united Famille Empire.

Yet despite the peace and unity that Empire's Stellar Church speaks out for - there are many atrocities against mankind. The abuse of a Sorcerer's magical abilities is punishable by death without trial. Thus, secret workers are dispatched to bring these criminals to justice: the Sorcerer Hunters.

-------------------------------------

There are no roosters in Heliopolis that awoke it's residents at dawn. No morning sunrises that filtered through blinds with their warm rays of light. The alarm clock's insistent beeping begins at six in the morning, and stays on until a minute after. He's already awake though. Kept up once again by another nightmare not begotten from his imagination, but the memories of the past. He hates mornings like these.

After switching the alarm off, the young man slowly rise out of bed and wishing he could have at least gotten more than three hours of sleep. Three hours out of the seventy-two he's been up. Already, he craved coffee - rich, black, and full of caffeine. If memory served him correctly, he also had a calculus exam today... wonderful.

After a shower and a change into a normal high school uniform - pristine and barely worn - he didn't bother to load his backpack with books he was required to bring. After all, why bother? The semester midterms were here and he probably attended school four times a month.

Making sure everything was in order, his fingers brushed against the smooth steal of two heavy revolvers. He had to remind himself he had to be careful sneaking them out - his two faithful companions. Putting the safety on, he place each weapon into a holster before zipping up the uniform jacket. As he passed the mirror hanging on the wall, he couldn't help but ask himself the same question every morning: 'Who am I going to kill today?'

Chapter One

"Carrot! You're going to be late for school!"

Stumbling down the hallway, a young teenaged girl was trying to tie her hair up in buns, brush her teeth, while using her right foot to kick at a closed bedroom door. Unfortunately, she was only managed to accomplish one of these tasks, wanting to kick the door off it's hinges, if only to wake the boy behind it.

Mornings were always like this. The world could be ending and her brother would sleep right through it. She kicked at the door again. A small grin tugged on her lips as she pictured the flying door hitting him smack in the face.

'Yeah, that ought to wake him up.'

"Carrot! I'm tired of making excuses for you! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" she continued to pound on the door until a hand fell upon her shoulder.

Their lavender-haired guardian smiled cheerfully, "There's no need, Dotta-dear. He already left."

If the older man hadn't plucked the toothbrush from her mouth, it would have fallen to floor along with her jaw.

"WHAT?!" Dotta gaped. "He left already? You mean to tell me Carrot - our LAZY Carrot - got out of bed and went to school WILLINGLY?!"

Dabbing at the toothpaste smears on her mouth with a handkerchief, Millie nodded, pushing her back to the bathroom. "He left early to report - and yes, he will be attending school today. I'm sure his teachers will be very happy."

Spitting out after gurgling, she decided to just leave her hair down and catch up with the other teen. Mumbling under her breath: "If they don't die of shock first..."

Her teachers and friends were convinced that her 'brother' had some terminal illness for the cause of his absences. As she began to brush the bangs from her face, the girl had to admit they were right. If he didn't get his act together, 'she' would be his cause of death.

"Dotta!" her guardian sang from the kitchen where he was waiting with her lunch. "It's five til' eight, you're going to be late!"

"ACK!"

Still smiling, he heard the girl loud antics as she stumbled around, rushing passed him for her lunch and a quick kiss on the cheek. As the door slammed shut, he burst into a fit of giggles while a young man sat at the table eating breakfast. Sipping his coffee, Carrot looked up at the clock which read seven-fifteen, and shook his head.

"You're an evil girly man, Millie Feullie."

"Oh, think she'll be mad?"

Sitting down at the table, the older man poured himself some orange juice and began to look through a fashion catalog. After flipping through a few pages, Millie turned to look at the clock and smiled impishly. It wasn't long before the door was nearly kicked open, and Dotta marched in - huffing and puffing.

"Hmmm... probably."

Face crimson, she stomped over to the two males sitting casually while eating breakfast. She raised her briefcase and sent it crashing down on her brother's skull. The two teenagers glared at one another as their guardian chuckled merrily.

"What the hell? He sets it up and I'm the one who gets hit?"

"You should have said something, jerk!"

"Now, now, children. It's no one's fau..."

Both teenagers glared at him.

"It's your fault!"

After finishing up breakfast, the two teens were off to school, walking in silence. Actually, Carrot was silent, while Dotta was chatting away about the recent school events. Not that he cared or anything, but he continued to listen...

"...Yeah, and she was all: 'Nuh-uh, you copied MY hairstyle', and I was like: 'as if!'"

...No matter how badly he wanted to set cue tips on fire and shove them up his ears. Normally he would tell her to shut up and they would argue from there. But after the other night, he had a big enough headache as it is.

Slamming into a brick wall, he doubled over from the impact, coughing blood. The sound of footsteps and crunching glass, forced him to look up at the figure approaching him. The street light illuminated a menacing smile beneath the Contrary Triangle that marked his attacker as a Sorcerer. A massive one at that, aided by illegal muscle hormone enhancer charms.

A hand surged forward, palm hitting his forehead hard, slamming the back of his head against the wall. His vision blurred and Carrot struggled to stay focus. The menacing smile on the larger man's face grew wider.

"This is your end, Sorcerer Hunter."

Carrot surprisingly smiled back, lips curved up like a blade that startle his enemy. Reaching up, Carrot's smaller hand locked around his assailant's wrist. With a small effort, he snapped the bone like a twig, before tugging sharply, dislocating muscled arm.

The Sorcerer's eyes bugged out in shock and pain as let out a cry of agony. Fire swirled around his free hand - but before he could move, he found a barrel of fun before his eyes. Swallowing hard, he looked into the hunter's glowing red eyes and screamed.

An intense light flooded the alleyway which had been their battleground. When it finally died, Carrot lowered the gun at his side, staring down at the charred remains of his prey. Slowly, he began to walk away from the wall, bending down to retrieve the Contrary Triangle from the pile of ash.

Bringing it up to the light, he examined it carefully. A frown spread across his face as he studied the sigil inside the triangle. 'So it was a lie after all.'

Dropping the triangle in his pocket, Carrot quickly left the scene before the authorities would show up.

'Just another lowly Sorcerer, and not connected to the one I seek...'

"The prom is coming up, who are you gonna take?"

Snapped back into the present, Carrot turned to look up at his little sister who was now balancing herself on a railing. He moved towards her, ready to catch the airhead if and when she klutzed out and fell to her death. Really, did she think she had wings?

"well?"

"You're serious?"

"Uh-huh!"

Much to his unexpressed relief, she jumped down as they approached an intersection.

"No one," he answered. "I'm not going."

"Why not?"

Carrot shrugged as they reached a stoplight. "It's a social event for students. I'm not social, and I'm not a student. I just attend when I have to."

"Why don't you just take home studies then?" Dotta asked as they crossed the street. "I mean it's better than going when you don't want to. Or you could do something radical by at least trying to interact with other people."

Ignoring the curious stares he was getting from the students as they arrived on campus, he closed his eyes and continued on. "Because I don't care for either of them. The only thing I'm concerned about is being a Sorcerer Hunter."

Dotta stopped in her tracks as she stared at her brother's back as he entered the school building. "But," she whispered sadly, "that's not all you are."

His classes were long and boring as they were last time he attended them. Taking his tests were no trouble but dealing with a classroom of his staring 'peers' was annoying. He wasn't stupid, he knew about the rumors that spread around the school like a common cold. Some of these tall tales were him being in a gang or some kind of rare illness. Or he was head of a gang of young sorcerer delinquents. He didn't bother to correct any of them. It didn't matter, as long as people kept their distance with their noses out of his business.

"Casserole, Carrot?"

"Present."

His fourth period teacher looked up from the roll call and stared at the seat Carrot had occupied. The teenager didn't bother to take notice of his teachers surprise and just stared out the window. He did, however, notice a set of gold eyes casually glancing at him every once and while as class began.

The boy was obviously new. Carrot often forgot names, but not other faces. Obviously the teacher's favorite as he was called on often and awed at by the class for his correct answers.

Even he was impressed when the new student calmly translated the passage rather accurately. From the corner of his eye, he studied the young man... who looked younger than most his peers, and not to mention good looking. No, Carrot admitted, 'great looking'... the boy was beautiful that he probably made straight young men blush.

As he absently listened to the lecture, Carrot turned his attention back to out the window. Autumn was here, he noticed, as the groundskeeper began sweeping up the dead leaves on the ground. Another autumn, and another winter, and then a spring.

'Another year without you,' he thought bitterly. 'Nothing matters anymore now that you're gone.'

"Mr. Casserole!"

'Damn... why can't they leave me alone?'

A few girls sitting behind him giggled as he was caught ignoring the lesson. The teacher smacked a ruler at his desk, frustrated with Carrot's lack of attention. Lazily, the young man turned his bored umber eyes to the front of the class.

"Yes, sir?"

He could almost hear the older man grinding teeth when he pointed to the text written on the board. "Translate this - all of this - in Gaiyas."

Standing up, Carrot read the passage on the board to himself as his classmates snickered while some gave him looks of pity. Shrugging, in a bored tone of voice, he translated every line correctly. Being a Sorcerer Hunter he had studied extensively to earn the special privileges he had today. He had to resist the urge to smirk at the class' collective shock, and spoiling his teacher's plan to make an utter fool of himself. He sat back down, just before catching the new student's smile directed at him. He decided to ignore it, turning his attention to the window once more.

As class ended, Carrot covered his surprise with a blank expression when the new student approached him. He was actually much taller up close, and for some reason more intimidating. Umber eyes tried not to narrow when the Sorcerer Hunter sensed the aura emanating from this stranger.

'A Sorcerer? No. He doesn't have a Contrary Triangle. I sense white magic... ah, a White Mage.'

"Hello," the new student smiled at him. A strangely addicting smile when Carrot found himself almost returning it. Almost.

"Hello."

"I just transferred here a few weeks ago, pleased to meet you."

Carrot blinked as he slowly started packing up and wishing the other boy would leave him alone. He didn't know why, but the golden-eyed new student was making him uncomfortable. Then again magic users always made him nervous and paranoid.

"My name is Marron Glace," the mage told him, extending his hand. "And you are...?"

"Leaving."

Amber eyes blinked in surprise as the other boy walked passed him, exiting the empty classroom. Picking up his book bag, he reached for his cell phone before it even started ringing. Grinning, he looked at the seat the other boy had been sitting at.

"I figured you would be calling right about now."

Pause.

"I met him just a short while ago."

Another pause and Marron chuckled.

"Yes, he's exactly as you described him to be."

Why did his last class before lunch break seem like the longest? Slumping back in his seat in the back, Carrot absently looked up at the clock and glared. Some evil time-sorcerer had to be at work here. Ten minutes could never feel this long.

The urge to get up and ditch was strong, but he knew Millie would be waiting for him. The punishment, Carrot knew, would be severe; like less work and more school. Or worse, more school and shopping.

As the teacher began to show the next set of slides, he began to doze, ignoring the lecture. It's not like Carrot was doing it on purpose... but it had been a long night. Besides, the lecture on thousand year old fossils were as dry as... well, thousand year old fossils. He came awake instantly when the bell rang, catching himself before crashing face forward onto his desk.

'I hope no one saw that...'

He heard a giggle coming from the seat on his right.

'Well, damn...'

Slowly, he turned his head towards one of his classmates, a girl he didn't recognize and wondered why. The girl's wavy long pink hair made her stand out among the other girls. Not to mention how pretty she was even wearing those large glasses. Was she a new transfer student too?

"Sorry," she whispered apologetically and smiling at him.

He averted his attention back to the lecture and surprisingly stayed awake through the end of the class. Lunch time came and he was starving... that small bowl of cereal he had for breakfast was nothing. He just hope they served a decent lunch in the cafeteria, or he was off for steaks.

"Excuse me."

Trying not to glare, he looked up to face the other new student blocking his path. She continued to smile shyly at him. He hated that smile already as it was holding him in place from just walking out of the empty classroom.

"Yeah?"

"U... Um, well I'm sorry for laughing at you in class..."

He blinked, "You apologized already."

"I-I know, but i-it was still rude of me."

Shrugging, he turned to walk around the desk and her. "Don't worry about it."

"H-Hey!"

"Yeah?" he asked again, his stomach growling and causing the girl to giggle once more.

"Oh!" she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I-I'm sorry!"

He sighed again, "What is it?"

"W-Well, I-I was wondering if you," she paused swallowing hard as a blush colored her pale cheeks. "H-Have lunch?"

'A pretty girl is asking me out for lunch,' he thought mildly. 'If I cared, I'd be in heaven.'

"Sorry."

The girl looked downcast, "Aww... and my older sister was so looking forward to meeting you..."

'Sister?'

Before he could ask the class room door suddenly slid open, revealing another girl Carrot couldn't identify. This one was sure to turn heads with her long red hair and her modified school uniform. Surely it was against regulations to show off that much cleavage and... undergarments. Carrot tried not to stare but it was already too late when she glared back at him with cold dark blue eyes.

"Hey, sis!" the pink-haired girl called out. She then turned to face Carrot again. "By the way, I'm Tira Misu, a new transfer student. And this is my big sister..."

"Chocolate."

Carrot blinked at the cold tone in her voice, and wondered if he had offended her for staring. Well how could anyone not stare? Well, he certainly wasn't going to apologize. If someone was going to dress to show off, they better be prepared to deal with what other people's opinions.

"I was waiting for you," Chocolate said to Tira, folding her arms across her chest. "I mean 'we' were."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Um...are you sure you wouldn't like to join us?"

"I'm sure."

Turning away from the sisters, Carrot headed towards the door. As he stepped into the empty hallway, he could feel their eyes boring into him. Another feeling... similar to when he met the other new student in his last class. Another transfer student... how odd. Before he started walking, he heard Chocolate call out to him.

"See you around."

He didn't know whether or not he liked the sound of that.

"Carrot!"

Stopping in his tracks as he passed the school entrance, Carrot turned slightly to face Dotta running towards him. Sighing, he waited for her to catch up despite his stomach's angry protest. Sometime, somehow, during her classes - she had managed brush all that hair into two buns that sat on her head.

"Wait up!"

'Brother!'

He paled slightly and felt as if the world had been pulled out from under him. Running to him in Dotta's place was her younger self, giggling happily while holding another's hand. That person was laughing also...and reached out to him with one outstretched hand...

"Carrot!"

He blinked, staring down at Dotta who had stopped before him - waving a hand before his face. "Hey, are you all right?"

Pulling himself back together quickly, Carrot shrugged and nodded, turning to head off campus with Dotta trailing alongside him. Forget the cafeteria, he was hungry. Really hungry.

"You were like somewhere else..."

"I wish," he replied dryly.

"You know this is a closed campus..."

"I know."

"Millie might get upset..."

"I know."

The day slowly dragged on, as the two teenagers returned from lunch an hour later. Late for their classes, no one hardly noticed in Carrot's case. The fact he was attending at all startled his other teachers. He managed to avoid the attention of any more students who tried to be close and not fall asleep in the last lecture class.

Dotta had been waiting for him when his last class was over, and asked him to tell Millie she would be coming home late. Before he could interrogate, the teenager was off to join a group of giggling school girls. Well he couldn't complain really. He would rather her gossiping and gallivanting around shopping malls; than dancing with death, fighting with grotesque looking Sorcerers in some dim-lighted alley at night.

As he approached his locker, Carrot automatically sensed something was amiss. His eyes narrowed, scanning the empty hallway. Then slowly he had turned to his locker. Even though there were no evidence, he somehow knew that someone had tampered with it.

Now who would be bold enough to do that? With enough caution, the teenager opened the locker, prepared for any prank ready to fall on him. He would then exact vengeance on the suicidal-fool, and stuff his corpse in the locker itself.

Nothing. No buckets of something horrid falling onto his head, or splattered in the inside. There was no trace that anyone had tampered with his belongings. There was only a simple note, folded nearly on one of his text books.

What was this? A note from his sister? Stellar forbid it be another love letter. He had gotten quite a few each start of the semester when he was forced to attend a whole week. Gritting his teeth, Carrot snatched the small slip of paper, and was surprised at the simple line written neatly in kanji.

It was a challenge. A duel was to take place in half an hour. Carrot blinked. Was this a joke?!

Suddenly the crisp piece of paper begin to tremble in his hand. Looking down, he couldn't help but gape as the note began to fold itself into a bird. It was a living piece of origami!

Lowering his hand, Carrot cocked his head to the side, watching the paper bird come to life as it circled above him. Eying it warily, the young sorcerer hunter grabbed his belongings and slammed the locker shit. The bird waited, hovering above his head.

"Lead the way, then."

The journey had taken him several blocks away from campus. Looking at his watch, Carrot was meeting the challenge time. His guide lead him to a lovely, but huge three-story house. A 'Detached House', Carrot knew after watching his guardian fawn over Housing catalogs. They were rather spacious, from what he could tell by the slight view of a beautiful garden.

He couldn't help but feel a little bit envious. The three bedroom apartment he shared with Dotta and Millie, was probably the master bathroom inside this luxury home. Could someone from his public school really be living here?

Lifting his head, the Sorcerer Hunter watched the bird fly over to the back gate which seemed to open on its own. He sucked in his breath through clenched teeth, debating to go in or walk away. This could have easily been a trap set up by some Sorcerer who's ass he kicked along time ago.

"I'll never get the answer just standing out here." Taking another breath, he made his decision, and stepped forward. The gate closed shut behind him.

Author's Note

Yes, another plot bunny finally came to life with this first chapter. The slash will sadly come later on in this story, but there's angst. Lots of angst. Please keep t his bunny alive by reviewing!


	2. chapter 2

Future Tense 

Written by : Teno Hikari  
Idea inspired my good friend Jewel, and co-authored by Lady Douji.

Summary - AU. The more things change, the more they stay the same. In a futuristic Spooner, Sorcerer Hunter Carrot, finds himself in the middle of a new Spell Wars and forced to face the demons of his past. Most importantly, the demon inside him.

Warning - Contains Shounen Ai / Slash / Male pairings. Ratings may go up in future chapters.

-------------------------------------

Chapter Two

As the gate close shut behind him, the young Sorcerer Hunter began to wonder if he had "looked before he leaped" for accepting this challenge. Carrot cautiously walked further into the large detached house's enormous garden filled with luxurious flowers and trees. It might as well been central park minus the crowd of people. There were several types of exotic flowers, and with their soothing aroma in this quiet, beautiful place, one could easily mistake it for a tropical resort. As he paused by a ceramic bin of vibrant oriental lilies, he wondered why anyone would want to challenge him here.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed as he glanced sideways to the new comer he sensed had been watching him for quite sometime. From his viewpoint, it first appeared to be a woman with pale skin and long dark inky black hair. Once he turned around completely to face the person, Carrot knew he had mistaken.

Marron Glace greeted him with a friendly smile.

"I'm glad you decided to come."

Carrot wasn't so surprised to see the new student again. After all, the other boy was a white mage, and anything related to magic was related to his job. His lips thinning into a straight line, he wondered if his cover was blown. What other reason did the amber-eyed young man had challenged him?

The crinkling noise of paper made him glance upward to see something fly over his head. It was the living piece of origami, that had been the challenge invitation, was returning back to it's master. Marron had said nothing more as the bird circled him once before changing back into its original form. Catching it, the mage folded the slip of paper neatly before slipping it into the breast pocket of his uniform.

"Who are you?" Carrot asked with a tone that pretty much scared many of his peers both at work and school away, "what do you want?"

Marron wasn't the least bit intimidated, which the other had to silently give him credit for. His warm golden eyes never wavered from Carrot ice cold glare.

"I apologize for invading your privacy," Marron replied, "I merely wanted a chance to talk to you outside school grounds."

Was it possible for the white mage to give him a straight answer? Had this new student been a juvenile delinquent Sorcerer, he would have been more than glad to turn him into a pile of ash. Okay that would have gotten him into a shit load of trouble with his superiors, but Carrot was having a bad day.

"What for?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice if we got to know one another," the other boy explained in a friendly tone, "After all, we are going to be on the same team."

The sorcerer hunter blinked, dropping his glare. "Team?"

"That's right!"

Turning around quickly at the new voice, Carrot's dark eyes widened as he saw two familiar faces that somehow snuck up behind him. They were the two other new students he had met that day. Tira smiled while Chocolate smirked. Of course, this had to be the head of Stellar's doing. What now?

"Yo!"

His head was practically spinning as he looked over to yet another new comer who approached. Carrot wished the gun that was secretly concealed in his jacket's holster, was now wanted an alarm clock. He needed to wake himself up from this bizarre dream.

Now everything started to make sense as an all too familiar face joined the party. The newcomer was another man who towered over them with his height and muscles. He flashed them all with a brilliant smile and sparkling blue eyes. Carrot started to feel a headache begin to form. With the arrival of Gateau Mocha, there was no doubt in his mind that Stellar had gone and done something against his wishes.

"Well," the blonde began and gave the glaring spiky haired teen a smirk, "Looks like we're all here!"

The sisters returned the smile, which didn't compare to Mocha's flashy one that was built to woo both male and female in his sights. Was it Carrot's imagination, or was the blonde using the full force of his smile on Marron? Glancing at the mage again, instead of a blush on the other's pale face, there was a twitch of irritation.

"How come you weren't in school today, Gateau?" Tira asked the blonde who seemed completely oblivious of the raven-haired teen's expression. The question made Carrot's headache even worse. Mocha had moved to Heliopolis branch of Stellar, was now attending the same school as him, and apparently on the same team. This wasn't a dream, it was a freaking nightmare.

"Ah, I would have, but you see my girlfriend kept me in allllll night."

Tira blushed while Chocolate tsked and shook her head.

"Don't you mean 'boyfriend'?"

"Uh..."

If possible, Marron's twitch rate had sped up.

Carrot felt out of place among his peers and (unless he could convince his superiors otherwise) team-mates. It was very similar to times he would be on a train, alone at first, but almost instantly he would find himself mixed in with total strangers. Too many people crowding around often made him feel as if he were suffocating.

'I need to get out of here!' he thought frantically as the other teenagers seemed to move in closer. They were talking around him, ignoring the fact that he was an outsider to their group, or even there at all. Carrot had wished for the latter.

The girls quickly stopped their giggling at Gateau's antics about Marron planning to put to the end of their 'slumber parties', when Carrot brushed past them. The white mage took a step forward and attempted to call the other teen back; but Carrot left without a word. The gate slamming shut behind him.

"Tch, what's with him?" Chocolate asked as they stared in the direction the umber-eyed boy had taken. "He acts like he's never been on a team before."

Tira could help but feel bad for not telling Carrot at school like she had wanted to. But he had refused the lunch offer and pretty much avoided any kind of conversation with anyone from class. She had thought his behavior would be a bit different when it came to work. They saw Carrot's track record and were impressed by how outgoing and obligated he was towards each mission. Could there be some truth to the rumors she had heard at Stellar's branch in Platina?

"Despite the rules, he's been working alone for the past couple of years," Gateau explained, his tone was serious now. He sighed a little, and looked away from the gate, knowing the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue. "His last partner was killed on a mission."

Millie was rinsing some vegetables in the sink when he felt a piercing glare burning a hole into the back of his head. He had been too occupied singing along with the song on the radio, that he didn't even notice Carrot enter. He sweated nervously, glanced at the clock on the microwave, before turning to smile over his shoulder.

"Ah, you took your time coming home. How was school?"

Carrot shot him a glare that could easily be read as 'cut the crap'.

"I take it you met your team then."

Umber eyes narrowed as the older man went back to his preparations for their dinner. "So you knew."

"Found out this morning," Millie replied honestly, "Lady Stellar did say that she would put you in a team if the situation in Platina's Branch had gotten worse."

"I don't need this."

Sighing Carrot's guardian gestured for him to sit down at the table. He knew how anti-social the teen was, avoiding contact with people like a cat would water. On a regular basis, he let his ward do as he pleased by allowing him to stay home from school and go on solo missions. But with numerous problems rising in the city of Platina, adjustments had to be made in order for Stellar to gain some control of them.

"I'm sorry, but it's not up to either of us."

Carrot's frown grew wider, but he did not shout and complain or storm off to his room like Millie had expected he would.

"How long?" the boy asked finally, turning his head away when his guardian gave him a small smile.

"I'm not sure, but it may only be temporary until certain matters in Platina have been settled."

"Hn."

"I'm glad you understand. Now, come on and help me with dinner."

Carrot eyed the frilly pink apron his guardian wear in distaste before nodding quietly. Ignoring the offer of a similar apron, he began to peel some potatoes; all the while he resisted the urge to throw a tantrum. He just had to tell himself that this was only temporary and with any luck they wouldn't even have a mission together.

"So," Millie began as he diced some vegetables for the soup he planned on making, "How's Gateau doing?"

"He's fine."

"Glad to hear it... did you get well acquainted with the others?"

Now working on celery, the boy shrugged his shoulders. Well they did exchange a few words that day. Surely that was progress enough.

"Where's Dotta?" Carrot asked, changing the subject. Normally she would be helping out in the kitchen with them. He didn't like the idea of her being out so late - especially when slime ball sorcerers (or any male in particular) were on the prowl.

"Your sister is in the bathroom, having a hair crisis."

Worry went flying out the window.

"Is it still on her head?"

"Yes."

"Then its not a crisis."

Millie chuckled at that and continued to put the rest of the ingredients together into a boiling pot. "Why don't you go wash up while I set the table."

Carrot nodded without responding as he turned towards his room inside their small home. The three of them shared a single apartment which wasn't so confining when he and Dotta were little. The children had actually shared the same room, and still did to that day. Well tried to anyway. The room was divided by silk screens and several long and thick black gossamer curtains. It made their shared room even smaller.

Sighing as he heard the girl on the other side fuss about hair ornaments, he quietly tuned her out and stepped towards his dresser. Pulling out a t-shirt, some track pants, and some boxers to change into; Carrot paused before he could turn towards the bathroom.

Sitting on a dresser was a manila folder with Stellar's seal. That's not what bothered Carrot. What did though was the small origami frog perched on it. Not only was each paper fold precise to make the paper creature look realistic, but it was moving around as if it were alive.

'The white mage again?' he wondered as he extended his hand. The frog quickly bounced onto his palm and croaked softly and began to unfold itself.

'Carrot - I apologize for what happened this afternoon,' the note read, 'I really wanted to talk to you, but I suppose we can socialize another time. See you at school - Marron.'

The frog note croaked again when he set it down on the dressed. Carrot just blinked as it folded itself back up and turned to hop out the window that had been cracked open a little. Marron's actions and words had confused him; exactly what did they have to talk about? So they were going to be on the same team for awhile, big deal right?

He then turned his attention to the manila folder that been left for him from the Stellar organization. Opening it, the first form had stated clearly that he was now going to be assigned to a five man team. Supervised by not just one but two Haz Knights. Carrot knitted his brow, this news was highly unusual.

The Haz were the elite of Stellar's forces, surely one would have been enough - but two?

'Millie Feullie'

Well that was of no surprise. His guardian pretty much supervised him when he had gone on solo missions. Millie trusted him and did not interfere until he was one hundred percent certain that his assistance was needed.

'Onion Glace.'

Glace? If his memory served him correctly - like it always does - that had been Marron's last name as well.

The next piece of paper in the folder was a note that he, Carrot Casserole, must now attend school just like any other hunter his age. Failure to do so would result in automatic suspension from taking any missions for a month and possibly longer. He only wished this was a joke but the letter was signed, sealed and stamped by Lady Stellar herself.

It was his final nail in the coffin.

After the shower, Carrot ate dinner with his family unit in silence. Well, at least he was quite. Dotta was busy prattling on about the dance she had tried to convince him to attend. Going about some dress she saw at the mall, and how she wanted Millie's opinion. Millie, while be a male was way very in touch with his feminine side.

Was he finished eating, the silent teenager retired to his half of the room for the night. Reading over the file left on his dresser for the umpteenth time, he began to accept his fate. Right now he was just a sorcerer hunter - practically a grunt in Stellar's armed forces even though he didn't see himself that way. In order to get up to Millie's ranks, he had to do everything Stellar wanted of him. Teamwork was a major component, one he knew he couldn't avoid any longer.

Sighing he glanced at his clock and then back and forth from the text books on his bed to the holster hanging above his dresser. A small grin formed on his face. All Stellar wanted was for Carrot to go to school, it wasn't like they wanted him to be on the freaking honor roll. He grabbed the holster and his jacket and headed out with a "going out - don't wait up" mumble towards his guardian. Millie only acknowledged him with a nod and continued to cry over his soap opera on television.

If there was one place other than home he found solace in, it was of course the training area at head quarters. Especially now late in the evening when most hunters and agents were either off resting or dispatched on a mission. At least here he could vent out his frustration with bullets.

After checking his guns' ammo, he followed the standard safety pre-caution and slipped on some earmuffs and goggles. As he fired shots at his still-life targets, he could feel all the pent up emotion slowly go away. It was odd how firing a clip into a cardboard person could be so relaxing.

He ceased firing a couple rounds later, Carrot had realized more than an hour had passed. But even when he lowered his aim he still heard the muffled sound of gunfire to his right. Blinking he turned his head and frowned slightly to see Gateau there with the same gear.

Satisfied with his score, the blonde boy lowered his weapon and turned to see Carrot stare at him, and smiled. It wasn't the same dazzling one he had gave earlier that day. Just a small friendly smile that put him at ease.

"Thought I might find you here," Gateau said casually as they both lowered their earmuffs, "Although I couldn't believe it at first, I guess Millie was right about you."

"'Right about me,' what?"

Carrot raised an eyebrow as that smile widened a little.

"That you're a workaholic."

Shrugging, the raven-haired boy turned away and reloaded his gun. So what if he spent his time off training and took on more missions than any hunter at his branch. Why did everyone make it sound like a bad thing?

"So how's Dotta doing?"

"She's fine."

"And you?"

"Same."

Gateau dropped the smile and put his own gun down to fold his arms across his chest. "I know we haven't seen each other in years; but jeez don't get all emotional on me, Carrot!"

He chose to ignore the sarcasm but knew there wasn't a chance to get back to shooting practice now. Slipping off the goggles, Carrot turned and let his umber gaze lock onto Mocha's icy blue one. A small inaudible sigh escaped his throat; if this had been another hunter he would have just turned and walked away. But it wasn't just another hunter. The young man who stood before him had fought alongside him on several missions. They had watched each other's backs in fights and often accompanied one another even after work.

Carrot guessed he could define Mocha as a 'friend'; but that was then, and this is now.

"It is good to see that you're doing well, Gateau," he admitted finally. "Forgive me if I don't have the same enthusiasm I once did. A lot has changed since you left for Platina."

Gateau's features softened a little and he absently ran a hand through his short hair. "Yeah, I guess so. I was just hoping that you would still be like your old self... even a little bit. I know we got into fights over stupid stuff, but I thought - no still, think of you as a best friend."

Silence permeated the air for as Mocha's words began to sink in. Dark eyes closed shut for a moment while Carrot fought down another annoying headache. In his mind he heard the gentle voice of a child laughing and calling out his name.

'Hey Carrot, you know that you and Gateau are my best friends, right? Let's always stay together as a team - I know we'll be unbeatable!'

'Always', was a childish promise that could never be kept.

'Always be there for you.'

'Always love you.'

'Always...'

"Carrot?"

He couldn't make another promise like that. Even for a 'friend'. Slowly he opened his eyes to stare coldly at Gateau who flinched.

"You shouldn't think like that Mocha," he said as he turned towards the exit, "in the end it will only get you killed."

Author's Note

Carrot very OOC - but he has good reason to angst. Yes, I brought Gateau back - I would never leave him out, because wherever Marron goes he has to follow.

Yeah I know, what the hell took me so long? To be honest, the Sorcerer Hunter fandom kind of died for me for awhile when I got into other fandoms. For that I apologize and want to say that I'm back now... and will try to update my fics on a normal basis.

Please review - thanks!


End file.
